hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Mm.
Mm. (ん。 N.) is the second image song for the character Sweden in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Keikou Sakai in the voice of Sweden. Lyrics Kanji= 今日もほれ…平和でええな。 何(なん)に脅えるごどねえし ん。 でっけ自然にかごまっちぇ 日曜(にじよ)大工(でぇぐ)に 精を出すべぇ ん。 コーヒーどシナモンロール Fikaにすんべか。 税金ちょごっと高(たげ)なぁ。 げっぢょも 福祉なら任(まが)せっぺ ん。 「節税もしねどなぁ。」 あどな…投票率(りづ) 高(たげ)えなぁ。 90％(きゅうじっぱー) 越えだみでぇだど ん。 議論すっか じっくりやっぺ… 驚ぐな Lagomでいぐど。 世界一 菓子(がし)食ってっとぉー。 「みったぐね。」 いにしえの歴史ど 連なる山々をもづ スウェーデンだ。 「ドアノブが高ぇって、言われっげっぢょも。すまねぇなぃ…。 低ぐしたら、俺が届がねぇな…ん。」 伝統的 スモーガスボード。 アクアビットで乾杯(かんぺぇ)だ ん。 「ショットブッラール、うめなー」 ヨッギヤッラもうめぇど。 エクセレントスウェディッシュデザイン ん。 夏はザリガニ パーティすんべ。 動じんなぁ Lagomでいぐど。 家具ぐれぇ 作(つぐ)ってやっがら。 「いいこども辛いこども、生きてっどあっという間に過ぎちまうもんだな デンマークんとごフィンと一緒に飛び出して来たのよ、昨日みでだなぁ。」 焦んなよ Lagomでいぐど。 バルト海は今日も冷てなぁ 青い湖さ おでんとさん輝ぐ スウェーデンだ。 |-| Romaji= Kyou mo hore… heiwa de ee na. Nan ni obieru godo nee shi n. Dekke shizen ni kagomacchee Nijiyo deegu ni sei wo dasu bee n. Koohii do shinamonrooru fika ni sunbe ka. Zeikin chogotto tage naa. Geddjyo mo fukushi nara magaseppen. "Setsuzei mo shinedo na." Ado na… touhyouridzu tagee na. Kyuujippaa koeda midee dadon Giron sukka jikkuri yappe… Odoroguna lagom de igudo. Sekaiichi gashi kuttettoo "Mittagune." Inishie no rekishi do Tsuranaru yamayama o modzu Suweeden da. "Doanobu ga tageette, iwareggeddjomo. sumaneenai…. Hikugushitara, ore ga todoganee na… n." Dentouteki sumoogasuboodo. Akuabitto de kanpee da n. "Shottoburraaru, umenaa" Yoggiyarra mo umee do. Ekuserento suwedisshu dezain n. Natsu wa zarigani paati sun be. Doujin naa lagom de igudo. Kagu guree tsugutte yaggara. Ii kodomo tsurai kodomo, ikiteddo attoiuma ni sugichimau mon da na Denmaaku n togo fin to issho ni tobidashite kita no yo, kinou mideda naa.“ Asen na yo lagom de igudo. Baruto-kai wa kyou mo tsumete naa Aoi mizuumi sa Odentosan kagayaku Suweeden da. |-| English= Today’s also… yeah… peaceful ’n’ nice. There’s nothin’ t’ be ‘fraid of, Mm. S’rrounded by vast nature I’ll work ‘n my DIY home improvement. Coffee and cinnamon roll, let’s have a fika M’ tax rates’re a little high, yeah. But you c’n count on my good welfare, Mm. “’N’ don’t forget yer tax breaks.” ‘N’ also… m’ voter turnout’s very high. T’s ‘pparently over 90%, Mm. Y’wanna debate? Let’s do it thoroughly… Don’ be s’rprised. We’ll do it with lagom. Y’ c’n eat th’ world’s best pastries here. “’S ‘mbarrassin’.” ‘Ve got a rich ancient hist’ry ‘N’ ‘n expans’ve mountain range; I’m Sweden. “Ev’n ‘f y’ complain that th’ door knobs’re too high… ’m sorry… ‘F I make ‘em too low, I won’t be able t’ reach ‘em… Mm.” The traditional smörgåsbord. ’Ll make a toast with akvavit, Mm. “Köttbular, it’s d’licious.” Yoggi yalla!‘s d’licious too. Exc’llent Swedish Design, Mm. In summer we have crayfish parties. Don’t be anxious. We’ll do it with lagom. I c’n make ya s’me furniture, at th’ very least. “Good times ‘n’ bad times, y’ live through ‘em all in th’ blink of ‘n eye. ’S like yesterday when Fin ‘n’ I ran ‘way t’gether from Denmark’s house ‘n’ came here.” Don’t b’come flustered. We’ll do it with lagom. Th’ Baltic Sea’s cold t’day as always. Th’ blue lake That shines bright under th’ sun; I’m Sweden. |-| Swedish= Idag är det också... ja... lugnt och fint. Det finns inget att vara rädd för, Mm. Omgiven av den stora naturen Jag ska jobba på min DIY hem förbättring. Kaffe och kanel rulla, låt oss ha en fika Min skatt är en liten hög, ja. Men du kan räkna med min bra välfärd, Mm. "Och glöm inte dina skattelättnader." Och också... mitt valdeltagande är mycket högt. Det är tydligen över 90 %. Mm. Vill du debattera? Låt oss göra det ordentligt... Bli inte förvånad. Det blir bara lagom. Du får äta världens bästa bakverk. "Det är pinsamt." Jag har en rik gammal historia Och bergskedja som sträcker sig ut; Jag är Sverige. "Även om du klagar på att dörrknoppar är för hög... Jag är ledsen... Om jag gör dem för lågt, kommer inte jag att kunna nå dem... Mm." Den traditionella smörgåsbord. Jag ska skåla med Akvavit, Mm. "Köttbullar, det är gott." Yoggi yalla! är gott också. Utmärkt svensk design, Mm. I sommar har vi kräftskivor. Bli inte orolig. Det blir bara lagom. Jag kan göra dig en möbel, minst sagt. "Goda tider och dåliga tider passerar så snabbt här i detta liv. Det är som igår när Fin och jag sprang iväg tillsammans från Danmarks hus och kom hit." Bli inte nervös. Det blir bara lagom. Östersjön är kallt idag som alltid. Där den blå sjön Lyser ljus under solen, Jag är Sverige. Album This song was released on August 5, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 4 - Denmark and Sweden, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Let's Enjoy! Let's Get Excited! Cheers! This song is also the eighth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs